Attempts have been made in the prior art to produce a wheelchair for use for invalids or convalescents wherein a tray component was provided which could be moved for horizontal adjustment to accommodate various sized individuals and wherein said tray was hingeably attached to an arm of said wheelchair so that it might be stored in a non-use position at the side of said wheelchair. While such arrangements are an improvement over a wheelchair with a separate tray, they are deficient in that the invalid becomes dependent on an attendant since tray so stored at the side of the wheelchair prevents the operation of either the drive wheels or the brake by the invalid. It is apparent that it is desirable that the invalid be as selfsufficient as possible.